When Things Turn Out Right
by ALWAYSAMYSTERYCANTFINDMENOW
Summary: My take on the Teen Titans Go! episode,"Pirates" Hope you enjoy. bbrae,a bit of aquarae. more of the original series than GO! series.


"Titans, what the alert?" said Aqualad in an alarmed voice. "Alert,what alert?" said Robin.

"You said you needed me!" said Aqualad in a puzzled way.

"Yeah to bring shrimp." said Robin in an excited tone.

"Shrimp fry is a go!" yelled Cyborg.

Aqualad was very disappointed and sad because those shrimp was his friends. The titans gobbled down the shrimp like they had never eaten. Beast Boy was eating some carrots since he was a vegetarian.

"Do your friends always eat each other's friends?" said Aqualad. "No,only when they're hungry,otherwise they're pretty cool, especially Raven." Beast Boy said with a wink. They looked down the table to see Raven gently eating her shrimp in a consistent way.

"You mean the dude in the hoodie?" said Aqualad.

"That's no dude,dude!" So Beast Boy goes down the table where Raven was and took off her hood. Raven pounded him to the ground for that.

Aqualad was stunned by what he saw. Raven was waving her hair back and forth so she could put her hoodie back on. Beast Boy got back up.

"She's pretty great." said Beast Boy.

"She's beautiful." whispered Aqualad.

"What?" said Beast Boy in a shocked way.

"She looks amazing, i'm going to ask her on an...outing." said Aqualad.

"Woah man,Raven is not easily amused,she might do something to you!" said Beast Boy trying to persuade him not to very jealously.

"She's still worth my shot, though." Aqualad said smiling. So he headed over to Raven feeling shy,with never asking someone on a date.

"_She's still worth my shot though,just wait when she says no,then that will show him not to mess with my Raven!" _Beast Boy mocked in his head and whispered crossing his arms.

"Hey." said Aqualad.

"Hi." said Raven.

"So I was wondering if you would go with me later to see the sunset.

"_Ha Raven doesn't like sunsets so she might say no." _Beast Boy thought really hoping she won't say yes. Raven thought for a while.

"Please say no, please say no..." Beast Boy whispered very softly. "Sure why not,it could be fun." said Raven in a slightly higher tone than usual. Beast Boy was very angry and rather jealous at that but he tried not to show the blush on his face.

"Thank you Beast Boy!" said Aqualad. "No problem,no problem at all." Beast Boy whispered in anger.

...

Later at the titans tower,the titans were sitting on the couch,all except Raven because she was gone with Aqualad.

"Hey everyone,this might sound weird but I think that Aqualad is a pirate!" said Cyborg.

"A pirate...well now that you think about it,he would make a really good pirate." said Robin.

"What is the pirate you speak of?" Starfire asked very confused.

"A person is a person that sails in a boat who often steal stuff from the people around them...and also wears an eyepatch." explained Cyborg.

'Yeah like how he stole Raven from me even after my hints." Beast Boy thought very angerly.

"Hey Beast Boy,what do you think about Aqualad being a pirate?" asked Cyborg.

"I think he really has the qualities of a pirate,always stealing stuff from people." Beast Boy said very angerly.

"Are you alright friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in a worried voice.

"Yes i'm fine,don't worry about me." said Beast Boy.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin.

"I am sure." He said in a slightly less angry tone. Cyborg was trying to come up with a way to see if Aqualad was a pirate. A few seconds later, Aqualad and Raven came through the door laughing. Beast Boy was fired up now and he was about to burst.

"Hey guys,what did you do here at the tower?" Raven said with an unusual smile on his face.

"Nothing much." Cyborg said suspicious way looking at Aqualad. "Bye guys,bye Raven." said Aqualad. He kissed on the cheek and Aqualad left the tower. Beast Boy was turning red in anger and it was really hard not to show it. Raven was looking at Beast Boy. Raven was blushing and so she went to sit on the couch by Starfire and was afraid to sit by Beast Boy because of the look in his eyes.

"Did you learn anything new about him Raven,maybe something about being a pirate?" Cyborg said in a very obvious way.

"Uhh no,we went on a cruise to watch the sunset,it was really great." said Raven in a passionate way.

"So you went on a big boat you say,interesting." said Cyborg.

"So how was the actual date with Aqualad?" Stafire had asked. "Well we got on the boat and we talked for a bit and then he said he loved me." said Raven. Beast Boy was really mad now so he got up and went to his room. He gave Raven a quick look before he went. Raven felt bad and was blushing behind her hood. He was very sad. Raven had really had fun with Beast Boy on many occasions and even knew that he liked her but dissapointed him by going someone she just got to know.

"Is friend Beast Boy all right,he has been the gloomy all afternoon,shall go check on him." Starfire asked Raven feeling very worried about their friend.

"I'll go check on him,don't worry about it Star." said Raven heading back to his room. She felt nervous and slightly embarrassed. She stood in front of the door for a while and then finally knocked. "Beast Boy?" said Raven with a shaky voice.

Why are you at my door,go away." Beast Boy said with a bad attitude.

"Well everyone is worried about you,even me." said Raven in a worried tone. Beast Boy opened the door and it looked like he had been crying. Raven felt miserable now.

"Why would you care about me?" Beast Boy said in a sad,angry voice. Raven was going to him that she indeed liked him but had to summon the courage.

"Because you have always cared for me." Raven said in a shy embarrassed voice.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said lifting his ears a little feeling a bit better.

"Look i'm sorry about tonight and all I said in the main room." Raven apologized nicely and sincerely.

"No,i'm sorry,I shouldn't have been so jealous and mad that it ruined your night." Beast Boy said putting his head down. Raven smiled and lifted his head back up.

"There is no way you can ruin my day,as long as your'e here...I really like you Beast Boy." Raven said still smiling. Beast Boy shot straight up.

"I geuss we both sort of had a bad day."

"Oh Raven,you just made mine one of the best!" Beast Boy shouted. He put his hands on her face and happily kissed her. They both blushed bright red. Raven was shocked by this action but enjoyed the moment. In that kiss she could feel all Beast Boy's pain and sorrow washing away. Beast Boy pulled away slowly. He looked quite embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry,I don't know what came over me,I just really like you and..." Beast Boy started rambling off.

"Wait you...like me?" Raven asked.

"For a very long time,I just didn't want to say anything if you didn't." Beast Boy told her.

"Well don't be sorry Beast Boy." Raven said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Beast Boy smiled and hugged her.

"Now let's go back to the main room to show them you're just fine." Raven said smiling. Beast Boy smiled back. They held hands all the way back to the main room. They let go as soon as they saw Starfire moving towards them.

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire shouted giving him a big hug.

"I hope you are the all right!" She continued.

"Yeah we were worried sick." Cyborg said turning around.

"I'm fine guys." Beast boy said smiling.

"That's great to hear Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Now who wanted to watch a movie!?" Cyborg yelled holding up 'Invasion of the Bubble Bots 2'.

"We do!" everyone yelled.

"All right then everyone get comfy!" Cyborg yelled again. So Raven and Beast Boy went to go sit on the far end of the couch. Beast Boy sat by the arm of the couch and Raven sat right next to him.

"Lights off,movie on!" Cyborg said jumping the couch after turning on the movie.

After the movie had started and the light was turned off, Raven put her feet on the couch and snuggled up on Beast Boy. He looked at her and smiled,wrapped his arm around her,then focused on the movie again. Cyborg got up and paused the movie.

"Ok before we keep going I need to know." Cyborg said. "With a show of hands, who thinks Aqualad...is a pirate!?" Cyborg asked raising his hand.

"Really Cyborg and you think that why?" Raven asked.

"It's a long story,Rae we will tell you about it later." Robin said looking at her.

"Fine I still believe!" Cyborg said. He unpaused the movie and sat down pouting.

"Oh Cy!" Everyone yelled. He laughed and they finished watching the movie and everyone was happy.


End file.
